poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Web of Shadows/Transcript
This is the script of The Irelanders' Adventures of Bionicle (franchise). scene starts at the same place at the beginning of the other two Bionicle films Whispering voice: Makuta... a Turaga's voice speaks up Turaga Vakama: Gathered friends. Listen again to our legend of the Bionicle. In the time before time, 6 mighty Toa vanquished the Makuta, encasing him in protodermis held tight by the force of their combined elemental powers. Before becoming Turaga, the Toa united in a dutiful pledge to rescue the Matoran who were imprisoned by the Makuta, and so they returned to their once glorious home with every intention of enacting a great rescue. But Makuta had not left the sleeping Matoran unprotected. Their resting place was guarded by a ruthless king, a horde of poisoners, and a malevolent queen. And now the noble Toa and the Irelanders must face a web of shadows. the title "The Irelanders' Adventures of Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows" appeared. Meanwhile, at shores of Metru Nui, the Toa Metru and the Irelanders have survived the storm that washed them on the graveyard floor Computron (PWT): Datem: Any survivors of the wreckage? Connor Lacey: We're all okay, Computron. None of us were killed. Poppy O'Hair: Yeah. Strongarm: All team members are accounted for. Menasor (PWT): I think there might be a error in our transport. Nuju: Yes. Someone was too busy giving orders! Matau: Hey! I was the one order taking. Vakama is the one order giving. Nokama: No need to be critical, Matau. Regardless of how gracefully, we made it here. Matau: Whatever. Hey, could somebody dig me up? pulls him out Devastator (PWT): There you go, green fella. Matau: Thanks. Devastator (PWT): Any time. Whenua: It's what we do. Apple White: So why exactly are we here? Vakama: Are we going to stand about all night? Or are we going to rescue the Matoran? Jack Atlas: Oh, yeah. That's what we came here for. Connor Lacey: So what are we waiting for? walk to the ruins of the old city of Metru Nui Optimus Prime (PWT): What happened here? Matau: What's with all the webs? Not exactly encouraging my Toa hero spirit. Menasor (PWT): I think it remind me of Megatron, Matau. But, we can be brave. Crystal Winter: That's right, Menasor. Ramona Badwolf: I wonder, who could've made these webs? Perceptor (PWT): Whoa. Nokama: What was that? creature screeched as it slithers past Predaking (Prime): Well, there goes the old neighbourhood, guys. Whenua: The Archive must have been breached. Windblade (RID (2015): What do you have in there? Whenua: Everything. But, mostly dangerous. Connor Lacey: Rahi? Whenua: The Onu-Metru Archive houses a specimen of every Rahi beast ever discovered. At least it used to. Predaking (PWT): And what about those webs? Whenua: Visorak. Nasty creatures. Vakama: Coming from you? That's not good. Windblade (PWT): But what does is change? Connor Lacey: Nothing. We can do what one of my friends Ryan did with his friends. We go to the coliseum, rescue the Matoran and leave. Serena: Or get killed so Mai won't get out of prison. Nuju: It is a possibility. Vakama: We faced the Makuta and won. I highly doubt some crusty relics would give us any trouble. Connor Lacey: Right, Guys? Irelanders And Toa agree Connor Lacey: Ok, follow us. spinners hits Connor and Vakama, paralysing them Crow Hogan: Connor! Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts